C5 art Dei
by Black Authors
Summary: Jebakannya sudah dipasang. Tak bisa dihindari maupun dicegah tanpa kehendak si pelaku sendiri. sayangnya dia keburu tewas sebelum menarik kembali ranjaunya... Konoha dalam bahaya.  Au, untuk dunia ninja tanpa adanya  jinkurichi dan perang ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Konon, dalam kematian, segalanya menjadi jelas. Sekarang Deidara tahu bahwa hal itu benar. Sambil mencekram dadanya dan terjatuh ke tanah kesakitan, lelaki itu menyadari kengerian akibat kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Orang-orang bermuculan dan berkerumun di sekitar Deidara. Mereka mencoba menolongnya. Tetapi Deidara tidak menginginkan pertolongan–sudah terlambat.

Deidara gemetar, mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mengulurkan jari-jarinya. _Lihatlah tanganku!_ Wajah-wajah di sekitarnya menatap dirinya, tetapi dia tahu mereka tidak mengerti.

Pada jari Deidara terdapat sebuah cincin emas berukir, untuk sejenak, ukiran pada cincin itu berkilau di bawah matahari Sunagakure. Deidara sadar bahwa itu adalah cahaya terakhir yang dia lihat.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

**C5 Art Dei ****© Black Authors  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Crime / Suspanse**** / Romance**

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Mereka berada di atas tebing pahatan patung para Hokage Konohagakure. Kakashi sedang tersenyum pada Anko. "Apa pendapatmu? Mau menikah denganku?"

Sambil menengadah, Anko tahu bahwa Kakashi-lah orangnya. Selamanya. Pada saat menatap ke dalam mata kekasihnya itu yang berwarna hitam, Anko mendengar bunyi lonceng yang memekakan telinga di suatu tempat di kejauhan, dan pria itu pun menjauh. Anko berusaha menggapai Kakashi, tetapi tangannya hanya menggapai kekosongan.

Bunyi alaram jam weker lah yang membuat Anko terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan terengah-engah dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur, wanita itu menggapai jam wekernya. Pukul 06.01 pagi.

Anko berdiri, merenganggkan tubuhnya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar kamar jika saja tak mendengar ketukan dari luar jendela kamarnya.

Senyum gembira mengembang di wajah Anko. Ia langsung membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan Kakashi melompat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Pagi Anko."

Anko mengalungkan lengannya dengan manja pada leher Kakashi. "Pagi Kaka. Aku baru saja bermimpi tentangmu."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

"Mmm." Anko mengangguk sambil mengerang dengan sensual. "Kau membuatku gila Kakashi. Pergi selama seminggu untuk misi level B. Tahukah kau betapa rindunya aku padamu?" Anko meraba dada Kakashi yang tertutup rompi hijau khusus jounin.

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Anko," ia membalas pelukan Anko.

"Tak biasanya kau menjemputku lebih awal, tuan terlambat? Aku curiga ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kedatanganmu pagi-pagi beini," canda Anko.

Kakashi mendesah kecewa. "Maaf Anko. Aku datang kemari bukan untuk menjemputmu. Ada urusan mendesak. Aku terpaksa menunda liburan kita."

Anko mendadak melepaskan rangkulannya. "Apa!"

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus pergi menjalani misi lagi di sunagakure. Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Kemudian kita bisa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sepulangku dari misi nanti."

"Tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," kata Anko dengan perasaan terluka.

"Aku tahu, tapi–"

"Malam ini seharusnya menjadi istimewa –perayaan enam bulan hari jadi kita. Kau masih ingat kan bahwa kita telah bertunangan?"

"Anko," Kakashi mendesah. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Yang lain sudah menungguku di luar. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sepulangku dari misi nanti."

"Tapi Kakashi, kau baru saja pulang dari misi level B," Anko mengingatkan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa Tsunade-sama mengirimmu lagi...?"

"Bukan Tsunade-sama yang memberikan misi ini."

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah Anko. Nanti pasti akan kujelaskan semuanya. Aku janji." Kakashi menangkup kedua pipi Anko. "Aku pasti segera kembali." dia mengecup bibir Anko. "Dah..."

"Kakashi!" jerit Anko. "Apa yang–"

Terlambat. Kakashi telah menghilang dalam kumpulan asap putih.

.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Sore itu, Anko terduduk dengan sedih di bak mandinya. Dia membenamkan dirinya di dalam air bersabun dan mencoba melupakan rencana liburannya yang seharusnya indah bersama Kakashi.

_Di manakah Kakashi berada?_ Anko bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskannya dulu padaku?_

Perlahan-lahan, air di sekeliling Anko berubah dari panas menjadi suam-suam kuku, dan akhirnya dingin. Anko baru saja akan keluar dari bak ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi. Anko meloncat berdiri dan mencipratkan air ke lantai ketika dia berusaha meraih jubah mandinya. Mengikatnya dengan asal. Anko keluar kamar mandi menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" seseorang di depan pintu terkejut melihat Anko menggenakan jubah mandinya dengan air yang menetes dari rambutnya.

"Oh." Anko tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya melihat lelaki di depannya bukanlah Kakashi. "Selamat sore, Orochimaru-sama."

"Mengharapkan pria yang lebih muda?" Orochimaru terkekeh.

"Tidak, sensei," jawab Anko merasa malu. "Ini tidak seperti yang–"

"Tentu saja." Pria itu tertawa. "Hatake Kakashi adalah pria yang baik. Jangan sampai kehilangan dia."

"Terimakasih, sensei."

Raut wajah Orochimaru mendadak berubah menjadi serius. "Anko, Aku datang ke sini karena aku membutuhkanmu di Lab Anbu Ne. Sekarang."

Anko berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. "Sekarang hari libur, sensei. Biasanya kita tidak–"

"Aku tahu," jawabnya dengan tenang. "Ini urusan darurat."

Anko berdiri tegak. _Darurat?_ Anko tidak pernah mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Orochimaru-sama_. Sebuah urusan darurat? Di Lab Anbu Ne?_ Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. "Y-ya, sensei." Anko terdiam sejenak. "Saya akan segera ke Lab Anbu Ne setelah menggunakan baju."

Orochimaru mengangguk, ia lalu pergi. "Aku tunggu kau di sana, Anko."

.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Mitarashi Anko berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Ia memandang baju-baju yang terlipat rapi yang sudah disiapkan malam sebelumnya untuk rencana liburannya bersama Kakashi. Kini baju itu belum bisa digunakan karena gagalnya rencana. Dengan perasaan kecewa, Anko mengambil baju tugasnya. _Sebuah urusan darurat? Di Lab Anbu Ne?_

Ketika turun dari apartementnya, Anko bertanya-tanya bagaimana hari itu bisa bertambah buruk.

Anko akan segera tahu.

.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

.

Tiga puluh kilo meter dari Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya, semakin menjauh dari desa ninja negara Hii.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?" Kakashi mengerutu. Tetapi jawabannya sederhana –ada orang-orang yang kepadanya kamu tidak bisa bilang tidak.

"Hatake-san," ninja yang memimpin perjalan menoleh padanya. "Kita akan tiba setengah hari lagi."

Hatake Kakashi mengangguk sedih pada ninja yang tak begitu dia kenal. _Bagus_. Dia berusaha fokus pada misi yang akan dijalaninya. Tetapi dia hanya bisa memikirkan Anko.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mitarashi Anko akhirnya mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah setelah berloncatan dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon lain. Ia berjalan melewati bayangan pagar yang menjulang setinggi sepuluh kaki dan berkawat duri.

"Tolong identitas anda."

Anko menuruti petugas itu dan bersabar menunggu selama setengah menit. Petugas tersebut memeriksa kartu Anko dengan alat pembaca di komputernya. Akhirnya, petugas itu selesai. "Terima kasih, Mitarashi-san." Pria itu tersenyum samar dan pintu gerbang pun terbuka.

Setengah mil kemudian, Anko mengulangi prosuder yang sama di depan pagar berarus listrik. _Ayo dong ... __Aku kan sudah jutaan kali ke sini_, batinnya agak kesal.

Setelah melintasi teras yang bertaman dan memasuki gedung utama, Anko melewati dua pos pemeriksaan internal lagi. Dia akhirnya sampai pada lorong tidak berjendela yang mengarah ke sayap baru. Sebuah kotak tempat mesin pembaca suara menghalangi jalannya.

ANBU NE

Agensi Keamanan Dunia Ninja

FASILITAS YONIN

HANYA BAGI YANG BERKEPENTINGAN

Seorang ninja penjaga menyapa Anko, "Selamat sore, Mitarashi-san."

Anko tersenyum lelah, "Hai Kanto."

"Saya kira Anda tidak masuk hari ini."

"Ya, saya juga." Anko bersandar ke depan sebuah mikropon berbentuk parabola. "Mitarashi Anko," ucap Anko dengan jelas. Sebuah komputer dengan cepat mengkonfirmasikan tingkat kosentrasi frekuensi suara wanita itu dan pintu pun terbuka. Anko melangkah masuk.

Si ninja penjaga mengagumi Anko saat wanita itu berjalan di atas lintasan semen. Ninja penjaga itu memerhatikan bahwa mata Anko yang cokelat keabuan dan tajam terasa begitu jauh hari ini, tetapi pipinya bersemu segar dan rambut hitam sebahunya yang dikuncir tampak baru saja dikeringkan. Bau lembut parfumnya mengikuti langkahnya. Mata si penjaga beralih ke badan Anko yang ramping –ke blus putihnya dengan BH yang samar-samar terlihat, kemudian ke rok selututnya yang berwarna coklat muda, dan akhirnya ke arah kakinya... kaki Mitarashi Anko.

Sulit membayangkan kaki-kaki itu menyangga kunoichi berbakat di Konoha, pikir si penjaga..

Ninja penjaga itu menatap Anko cukup lama. Akhirnya, pria itu menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya saat ninja wanita genius itu menghilang di kejauhan.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

**C5 Art Dei**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Crime / Suspanse / Romance**

**Semi Canon-AU, untuk dunia ninja tanpa adanya perang dunia ninja dan jinkurichi.**

"_Selamat menikmati tulisan hitam dari __**Black Authors**__."_

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Ketika Anko sampai di ujung lorong itu, sebuah pintu bundar yang mirip pintu lemari besi menghalangi jalannya. Pada pintu ada huruf-huruf besar: YONIN.

Sambil mendesah, Anko meletakkan tangannya pada kotak sandi rahasia di dalam cerik dan memasukkan lima angka PIN. Beberapa detik kemudian, lempengan baja seberat dua belas ton itu mulai berputar, Anko berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya, tetapi pikirannya selalu kembali pada pria itu.

Hatake Kakashi. Satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai. Kakashi dikenal di seantero dunia ninja sebagai "Kakashi Sharingan si ninja peng-copy", bahkan dia telah menghafal lebih dari seribu jurus ninja, Kakashi hampir menyerupai selebriti di dunia ninja. Lahir dengan kemampuan membaca dan menyalin gerakan dan jurus lawannya dengan mata Sharinggan-nya yang diberikan oleh sahabat ayahnya. (A/N: pemberian mata sharinggan diganti, karena Obito di sini masih hidup)

Hatake Kakashi selalu menggunakan masker di wajahnya –hanya Anko yang pernah melihat wajah tampan itu dibalik maskernya, berperawakan keras, bermata onyx tajam dan mata sharinggan yang selalu ditutupi ikat kepalanya, dan berotak cerdas. Rahangnya kokoh dan penampilannya tegap, mengingatkan Anko pada pahatan marmer. Dengan tinggi enam kaki, Hatake Kakashi dapat bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan lawannya.

Sebagaimana para ninja jounin berbakat lainnya, panggilan Kakashi akan misi cukup lumayan. Kadang-kadang, mantan ketua anbu –yang dipimpin langsung yondaime– ini mendapatkan panggilan misi rahasia level A sendiri atau paling tidak berdua dengan Uchiha Obito –patnernya. Pada salah satu misinya lah Kakashi mengetahui rahasia Anko yang selama ini disembunyikan.

-flashback-

Pada suatu pagi yang dingin selama liburan musim gugur, Kakashi baru saja latihan pagi dan kembali ke apartementnya yang memiliki tiga kamar. Dia mendapati burung pengantar surat bertengger di jendela. Dia menegak lebih dari satu liter jus jeruk sebelum membaca surat tersebut. Pesan itu sama dengan kebanyakan pesan yang dia terima –sebuah organisasi ninja memintanya menjalani misi rahasia. Satu-satunya hal yang ganjil adalah misi itu bukan dari Hokage atau dari negara seberang, dan Kakashi tak pernah tahu tentang organisasi itu sebelumnya.

"Mereka bernama ANBU NE," kata Kakashi pada beberapa temannya untuk informasi lebih jauh.

Jawabannya selalu sama. "Maksudmu cabang dari Anbu yang dipimpin langsung Hokage?"

Kakashi memeriksa pesannya. "Bukan. Mereka bilang Agen Ninja, Anbu Ne."

"Tidak pernah dengar tuh."

Karena bingung, akhirnya Kakashi mendatangi mantan gurunya, Namikaze Minato. Dan Kakashi terkejut mendengar penjelasan Minato.

Kelihatannya, Anbu Ne bukan saja ada, tetapi bahkan dianggap sebagai satu dari banyak organisasi ninja yang paling berpengaruh di seluruh dunia ninja. Anbu Ne mengumpulkan data inteljen para ninja berbakat di Konoha, termasuk jurus-jurus hebat mereka (ninjutsu, gejutsu, taijutsu), sejauh mana kemampuan mereka, bahkan kelemahan dari ninja tersebut. Dan Anbu Ne melindungi informasi rahasia milik Konoha selama lebih dari seperempat abad, Anbu Ne juga berperan penting dalam melindungi wilayah negara Hii terutama desa ninja tersembunyi Konoha. Hanya tiga persen dari warga Konoha yang sadar akan keberadaan agen ninja tersebut.

"Anbu Ne," kelakar Minato. "Organisasi Ninja tersembunyi yang bergerak di belakang Hokage."

"Apa perlu kuberitahu Hokage?"

"Jangan!" seru Minato mengagetkan Kakashi. "Kau tidak tahu perang dingin yang terjadi antara Tsunade dan Orochimaru–wakil pimpinan Anbu Ne saat ini. Bisa-bisa Tsunade akan mengamuk di kantornya kalau dia tahu kau diminta oleh Anbu Ne."

"Perang dingin?"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, yang jelas itu masalah pribadi mereka." Dan Minato pun berlalu menghampiri istri dan bayi laki-laki pertamanya..

Dengan perasaan campur aduk antara was-was dan penasaran, Kakashi menerima tawaran dari agen ninja misterius tersebut. Dia diantar oleh dua ninja Anbu Ne sejauh 37 mil ke markas pusat Anbu Ne itu yang luasnya mencapai 86 hektar dan tersembunyi di hutan negara Hii. Setelah melewati serangkaian pos pemeriksaan dan diberi kartu tamu hologram yang berlaku untuk enam jam, dia dikawal ke sebuah fasilitas riset yang mewah. Kakashi diberi tahu bahwa di tempat itulah dirinya akan menghabiskan siang itu untuk menerima perintah dari tingkat Yonin –tingkatan ninja yang sedikit di atas jounin karena selain ninja seorang Yonin lebih suka bermain otak (genius).

Alih-alih Kakashi diperintahkan keluar desa atau memburu penjahat, dia malah di suruh duduk di tempat dan hanya diminta untuk menyimak rekaman dua ninja yang sedang berduel. Dalam tayangan tersebut, ninja yang lebih unggul terus menerus menggunakan ninjutsu. Gerakan membentuk segelnya terlalu cepat dan sangat akurat, hingga lawannya kewalahan mendapatkan bertubi-tubi serangan. Kakashi tak bisa mengenali kedua ninja tersebut karena mereka menggunakan topeng.

Pria yang berwenang di situ, seorang perokok berat yang jangkung bernama Nara Shukaku, meminta Kakashi membaca tiap gerakan segel yang dikeluarkan ninja bertopeng burung tersebut.

"Itu jurus baru, gabungan elemen air dan udara menjadi es. Dia sangat pandai menvariasikannya hingga bisa mengeluarkan gelombang air sekaligus badai es secara bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa menyangka seberapa banyaknya cakra yang sudah dia gunakan dalam sekali jurus," ujar Kakashi takjub, namun kemudian dia sadar kalau yang lainnya tidak ikut takjub. Mereka tetap memasang wajah serius dan menatap Kakashi, menuntutnya untuk mendikte setiap bentuk segelnya tetapi secara acak, agar Kakashi sendiri tak menghafalnya. Meski bingung dibuatnya, Kakashi tetap menurut.

Setelah selesai, Kakashi tidak tahu jurus rahasia apa yang telah dia bantu pecahkan, tetapi satu hal sudah pasti –Anbu Ne benar-benar menganggap serius pemecahan jurus tersebut; karena uang bayaran di dalam kantongnya lebih banyak dari gaji lima misi level A yang biasa dia jalani dari Hokage.

Ketika Kakashi keluar melalui serangkaian pos pemeriksaan di koridor utama, jalan keluarnya dihalangi oleh seorang ninja penjaga. "Hatake-san, tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Si ninja penjaga mengangkat bahunya. "Ibu ketua Yonin di sini ingin berbicara dengan Anda. Beliau sedang menuju kemari."

"Ibu?" Kakashi terkekeh. Dia belum melihat seorang wanita pun di dalam markas Anbu Ne.

"Apa itu masalah bagimu, Kakashi?" tanya sebuah suara wanita dari arah belakang.

Kakashi berbalik dan segera merasa dirinya bersemu merah sekilas. Ketua dan sekaligus pemimpin para Yonin di Anbu Ne bukan seorang wanita biasa, tetapi seorang wanita yang sangat menawan sekaligus yang sangat dia kenal. Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko," kata Kakashi tergagap. "Bagaimana kau ..."

Anko tersenyum. "Selamat Hatake Kakashi. Aku dengar kau telah melakukan misimu dengan baik hari ini."

"Ya. Tentu. Tapi kenapa kau–"

Sekali lagi Anko menyela. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Karena tugas tadi, pastinya kau belum makan. Sekalian kujawab pertanyaanmu semua. Aku tak tega melihat wajah bingungmu itu, Kakashi?"

Di balik maskernya Kakashi tersenyum menanggapi tawaran tersebut. "Bukan ide yang buruk. Ehm, tapi ingat. Tak ada sake dalam makan siang kita."

Anko nyengir.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kakashi sudah berada di ruang makan markas Anbu Ne sambil menikmati makan siangnya bersama ketua Yonin Anbu Ne yang cantik, Mitarashi Anko. Wanita berusia 23 tahun itu menjelaskan dia sudah lama bergabung dengan Anbu Ne, sejak ia lulus dari ujian Jounin. Sama seperti Kakashi yang dulu bergabung di Anbu bawahan Yondaime. Hanya saja Kakashi terlalu cepat keluar dari Anbu tersebut karena alasan turunnya Minato dari Hokage dan digantikan oleh Tsunade. Sementara Anko masih berada dalam Anbu Ne, bahkan dia telah diangkat menjadi pimpinan para Yonin di sini. Tentu saja Anko sendiri sudah naik tingkat menjadi Yonin.

"Aku telah mengalahkanmu!" Anko tertawa penuh kemenangan. Senang rasanya melihat tampang terkejut Kakashi setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Dulu, Kakashi mengira dirinya lebih unggul dari Anko karena telah bergabung dengan Anbu Hokage, tapi siapa sangka Anko ternyata bergabung dengan Anbu Ne, bahkan diangkat sebagai ketua para Yonin?

"Ya, ya, terserah katamu." Kakashi mengalah. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tak mengajakku sekalian ke dalam agen ninja ini?"

Anko berhenti tertawa dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah agak menyesal. "Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ditolak oleh Orochimaru sensei saat aku mengusulkanmu, alasannya karena kau bekas dari Anbu Hokage."

"Kenapa demikian?"

"Asal kau tahu saja Kakashi. Walaupun Anbu Hokage dan Anbu Ne hampir memiliki tujuan yang sama, tapi keduanya sangat bertolak belakang –jadi, tak boleh ada agen ganda di sini. Meski kau sudah keluar dari Anbu Hokage, hal itu masih berlaku untukmu."

"Aku masih belum mengerti. Kenapa keduanya bisa begitu?"

"Itu rahasia!" Anko menyeringai.

Kakashi menyeruput kopinya. "Kalau begitu. Apa ada rahasia lain yang bisa kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kakashi masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu.

"Tergantung, tentang rahasia apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Anko mengibaskan tangannya.

Kakashi menatap lekat Anko. "Bagaimana kalau tentang dirimu, Anko?" –terutama rasa ingin tahu Kakashi terhadap wanita di hadapannya.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka lewati dengan obrolan dan tawa bahagia. Mereka berdua sadar akan kebersamaan berdua yang dirindukan sejak lama, semenjak keduanya sibuk dengan misi berbeda dan nyaris tak pernah bertatap muka berbulan-bulan. Rasanya ada yang hilang, meski itu hanya teriakan meremehkan dari Anko dan sindiran panas dari Kakashi. Dan sekarang, mereka sama-sama merasakan kesempurnaan itu kembali.

Mereka adalah dua ninja cerdas dengan kemampuan analisis tinggi yang seharusnya kebal terhadap perasaan jatuh cinta yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, ketika mereka duduk sambil membahas misi-misi seru, dengan Kakashi yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Anko sambil tersenyum dan Anko yang selalu semangat bercerita, mereka merasa seperti sepasang mudamudi –segalanya terasa meledak-ledak. Tidak ada yang boleh merusaknya. Dan memang tidak ada.

Masa pacaran mereka berjalan perlahan dan romantis. Mereka sering kali mencuri-curi waktu untuk bertemu jika jadwal mereka mengizinkan. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai pinggir desa Konoha, minum bersama malam-malam di kedai minum (yang bisa dipastikan berahkirnya Anko yang mabuk dan terpaksa pulang di dalam gendongan Kakashi), atau sesekali mereka berlatih bersama. Anko mendapati dirinya tertawa lebih sering daripada yang dia kira. Kelihatannya tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dijadikan lelucon oleh Kakashi. Bagi Anko, ini menjadi pelepasan yang menyenangkan dari tekanan pekerjaannya di Anbu Ne. Begitu pun Kakashi dari misi-misi Hokage.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Pintu YONIN berkedip satu kali, menyadarkan Anko dari lamunannya. Pintu itu berputar melampaui posisi bukaan maksimum dan akan menutup lagi dalam waktu lima detik setelah membuat putaran sempurna 360 derajat. Anko memusatkan pikirnnya dan melangkah masuk.

Walaupun bisa dikatakan Anko tinggal di dalam ruangan yang khusus dibuat untuk para Yonin semenjak tempat itu didirikan tiga tahun yang lalu, apa yang dilihat Anko tetap membuat dirinya terkesima. Ruang utama Yonin adalah sebuah kamar bulat besar setinggi lima tingkat. Dinding lengkung tembus pandangnya menjulang setinggi 120 kaki. Kubah dari kaca _plexi_ tertanam pada lubang polikarbonat–sebuah jaringan pelindung yang mampu menahan ledakan berkekuatan dua megaton. Lapisannya menyaring sinar matahari dan membentuk pola yang meneyerupai renda di sepanjang dinding. Partikel debu yang halus melayang memutar ke atas –terperangkap oleh sistem deionisasi kubah yang hebat.

Ruang itu melengkung lebar pada bagian atas dan menjadi hampir vertikal pada ketinggian titik pandang mata. Kemudian berubah menjadi agak tembus cahaya dan secara perlahan menjadi hitam pekat ketika mencapai lantai. Lantainya tertutup ubin hitam yang dipoles mengilap dan berkesan seolah-olah transparan seperti es hitam.

Sebuah mesin mencuat dari tengah-tengah lantai seperti moncong sebuah torpedo. Untuk mesin inilah kubah tersebut dibuat. Bentuk mesin yang hitam ramping itu melengkung setinggi 23 kaki di atas udara sebelum menancap kembali ke lantai di bawahnya. Mesin yang melengkung dan mulus itu kelihatan seperti seekor ikan paus pembunuh yang membeku di atas laut yang dingin.

Mesin itu adalah ATSUGI, satu-satunya gerbang pembuka dimensi terhebat di dunia ninja–sebuah mesin yang tidak diakui keberadaannya oleh Anbu Ne, rahasia terbesar mereka.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Sekian dulu dari chap ini. Terima kasih teruntuk sobatku yang banyak membantuku di sini. Juga Amelia, Kanako, dan beethoja yang bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya. Salam kenal dari Black! :)

**Black A. **Out!


End file.
